<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Floral Apology by iloveromance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126580">A Floral Apology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance'>iloveromance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frasier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne is hurt over a seemingly small thing but to Niles' it's the world. Episode: ("The Doctor is Out")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niles Crane/Daphne Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Floral Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niles POV)</p><p>He couldn't stand it much longer, watching her cry into her pillow as he did his best to soothe her. But he knew that he was the one to blame. He had to find a way to make her realize how sorry he was for hurting her.</p><p>He sat on the bed, gently stroking her hair. And the fact that she was letting him touch her was surprising in its own right. But he wouldn't question it. Instead he continued to stroke her hair, moving his hand down to her neck and her shoulders, hopping to provide some comfort. But still she continued to cry, causing his heart to ache, for he knew all too well that he was the one who had caused her pain.</p><p>"Daphne, I'm sorry." He said softly. "I never meant to hurt you, or lie to you."</p><p>She rose to a sitting position, startling him with her sudden movement. "Then why, Niles?"</p><p>He sighed deeply. He couldn't lie to her, not anymore and not ever again. She was staring into his eyes, the tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>"Because, Daphne. You know how I feel about your mother and the idea of driving to a flower show in Tacoma… it's an hour there and back and I just-."</p><p>"I see." She said sharply. "You didn't care about what I wanted! You just cared about what you wanted! Damn you, Niles!"</p><p>Despite her fierce protests, he put his arm around her and held her, and when she'd finally calmed, he looked into her eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Daphne. I know it was wrong and I'll never lie to you again. I didn't want to lie at all or let things get so out of hand, but when I thought of the way your mother is always-."</p><p>"Niles, I know that you don't like me mum. I don't like her either, sometimes. I hate the way she treats you and I'm sorry about that! But when I found out that you had gone to play squash with Frasier and had lied to me, I thought-."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She swallowed hard as a few tears slid down her cheeks; tears that he wanted so badly to brush away but he didn't dare. Dear God, these tears were a result of his actions. What in the hell was wrong with him?</p><p>"I thought that you were more interested in spending time with your brother than with me!"</p><p>Her words were like a knife to his heart and he took her into his arms, amazed when this time she did not protest. "Daphne no… never. There's no one that I'd rather spend time with you. Please don't even think-."</p><p>"I love me mum, so I can't blame you for not wanting to put up with her! Why do you think I moved to America? But you could have just been honest with me, Niles. I really, really wanted to go to that flower show and now we've missed it!"</p><p>He held her close, his hand resting on her growing stomach and he could feel his unborn child move. "I'm so very sorry and I promise I'll make it up to you."</p><p>Finally she drew back and smiled. "That's not necessary. Just don't do it again!"</p><p>"Never, Daphne. I will never lie to you again. Never."</p><p>"Niles… will you do something for me?"</p><p>"Yes, my love. Anything."</p><p>"Kiss me?"</p><p>He smiled his heart beating faster at the thought of her lips on his. He drew her close until their lips were just inches apart. "With pleasure."</p><p>The kisses they shared were only the beginning.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>